Generally, a textile fabric for interior application is being used for several years once installed. When they are contaminated by stains and spills, it is difficult to clean them every time, and these stains may leave bad marks on the surface, not good for aesthetics. Common stains include the ones caused by ball point pens, permanent marker, various liquids, solid or dust, impurities or other organic materials. Meanwhile, when a textile fabric is used in public places, such as hospitals, hotels, and restaurants, liquid stains or spills often seep through the open texture of the textile fabrics into the bottom cushion/foam underneath, and cause unsanitary environment in the public places.
Meanwhile, polyurethane-coated fabric substrates are frequently used as synthetic leathers. When these synthetic leathers are used for commercial furniture, it is very important that they have stain resistance to the contaminants and that they are easily cleanable. For the improvement of surface stain resistance of the synthetic leathers, a urethane or melamine-based anti-staining agent may be coated on a surface of the polyurethane coating layer. However, in this case, the surface shininess of the stain-resistant coating layer is increased, causing an artificial feeling of, for example, plastics, rather than the feel of leather. Moreover, in order to prevent an increase of shininess, a matting agent or the like may be added, but this causes a deterioration in the stain-resistant effect and rather causes a very rough feel of the surface, thereby degrading marketability.
In order to solve the above problems, a silicone synthetic leather product using silicone alone for a surface coating layer has been introduced on the market, but such a product is difficult to commercially use due to high price and the difficult processability of a silicone raw material.